


Confession

by orphan_account



Series: JayTim Week 2016 Entries [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Discussions of adoption and similar things, M/M, Very strange accidental baby acquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entry #2. </p><p>Sebastian finds out where he came from. </p><p>Check the series for the premise (JayTim Week 2016 Entries).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

When Sebastian comes home, both of his dads are sitting on the couch in the living room. Their expressions are frighteningly serious. 

Sebastian hangs his jacket up and drops his bag on the floor, as usual. This time, however, he stares at them with visible trepidation the whole time. Tim looks sympathetic, while Jason seems to be collecting himself for what they’re about to say.

“Sebastian, could you sit down? We need to talk about something.” Tim gestures to the chair by the couch. Sebastian swallows. His dad rarely calls him by name. It’s always “Champ” or “Buddy”, while Jason likes to call him “Junior” or “Little guy”, or occasionally “My little slugger, my sun, my stars”. His dads are very strange. 

Sebastian walks slowly to the chair and sits down. He looks both of them in the eye.

“I swear I didn’t do anything this time,” he says quickly, preemptively. Tim huffs a laugh, while Jason shakes his head fondly. The tension is momentarily lifted.

“We can talk about whatever that is too,” Tim assures, “but right now we have something we need to tell you.”

Sebastian chews on his lip. “Yeah?”

Jason heaves a slow sigh. He looks down at his hands and traces the star cluster for a second with his thumb. Tim strokes him gently over his back. Jason looks Sebastian in the eye again. 

“We want to tell you about your family.”

“You mean besides you guys?” Sebastian says lightly, even as his heart pounds in his chest. Jason nods, but his words end there. Tim takes over for him. 

“We haven’t really told you much about your extended family. You remember when we told you that you were adopted?”

Sebastian frowns. “Yeah? What, I’m not?”

He’s joking, but Tim doesn’t laugh. 

“No,” Tim replies. “You’re not.”

The silence hangs for a number of long seconds while Sebastian processes that answer. He taps his fingers on the leather armrests, feels almost desperate for the feeling to ground him. His telekinesis brushes over his skin, spreading out over the armrests and giving him an extra grip. 

“If you’re about to tell me that you found me in a dumpster somewhere-”

“No, no,” Jason is quick to assure. He sits up a little straighter and looks at Sebastian very earnestly. “Not that that would change anything.”

“It’s a little more complicated than just finding you,” Tim says. He stands up and sits down on the armrest of Sebastian’s chair. He reaches out and Sebastian allows him to run gentle fingers through his hair. 

Jason comes after and sits on the edge of the coffee table to face him. 

“Sebastian, we haven’t really told you about who we were before we had you. You know the Justice League? All the other heroes?”

Sebastian does. He follows most of them religiously in the and social media. Blue Beetle actually follows him back. Still, it sounds a lot like a non sequitur when his dad brings it up in the middle of this conversation. Sebastian frowns. Then all blood drains from his face.

“Oh, God, you’re in the Justice League?”

He says it so quickly he thinks he might pull something. Tim shakes his head.    
“No, Champ. We’re not part of anything right now, but we used to be.”

“You used to...” He stares out into thin air. “What does this mean?”

“We lived in Gotham once,” Jason says. “We were both vigilantes there.”

“Not at the same time, though. I only became one after your father disappeared. I was a big fan of his before that.” 

“Your dad was in the Titans, and we were both Robin once. Then I was… someone else.”

Sebastian holds up a hand, as if it’ll help slow down time enough for him to take this in. “So what do you mean about my family? Are they all vigilantes too?”

“In a way.” Now Tim looks uncomfortable. He looks away, and Jason picks up the conversation for him. 

“See, your father here is actually biologically related to you. I’m not.”

“What does that matter?” Sebastian asks, feeling very suddenly hurt. He knew they couldn’t both be related. It doesn’t make a difference to him. They’re both his dads. Period.

Jason smiles, reassuring. “It doesn’t to us. I’m only telling you so that we can explain the connection that makes Superman and Lex Luthor your grandparents.”

“My...” He has officially short circuited. “Huh?”

“When I was your age, I was together with someone else,” Tim says. “The clone of Superman with Lex Luthor’s DNA added to fill out the parts which couldn’t be properly cloned. He was called Superboy. Kon-El.”

Tim has gone back to stroking his hair. Sebastian is torn between his attempt at rewiring his whole brain and becoming embarrassed that his father is discussing old boyfriends with them. 

“He and I were in the Titans together. He died on the job, and I was unable to deal with the loss of him.”

Both of their expressions are grim now. They both look away, from each other and from him. 

“I was able to clone him only with the use of my own genes to fill out the gaps, the same way Luthor did with Superman.”

His mind is making the connection even though he tries not to. 

Tim and Jason are silent now, presumably trying to let him process. He isn’t sure what to do now.

“Do you...” He thinks. Starts over. “What do you want me to say?”

“Right now, we just want you to know that it’s okay,” Tim says gently. “We want you to take this all in at your own pace. Nothing is being asked of you.”

“He’s right. We don’t have to do anything about this information. We just want you to know where you come from.” Jason puts a warm hand on his knee. Sebastian puts his own on top of it. He brushes his middle finger over a small star. 

“Whatever you want to do now, we’re good with. If you want to leave it there, we can. If you have more questions, we can see about answering them,” Tim says. 

“I...” Sebastian brushes his telekinesis over Jason’s hand. He swallows.

“Where’s Julie?” he asks.

Jason raises both eyebrows, somewhat surprised. “I think she’s asleep in your room. You want to get her?”

Sebastian nods silently. His parents glance at each other, concerned. Jason leans back and whistles a high pitched tone. After only a moment, the heavy footfalls of their Golden Retriever come closer in the hallway to Sebastian’s room. She trots up to Jason and sits down, fishing eagerly with her eyes for his attention. He pats her softly on the head. 

“Hi, Julie.” Sebastian tugs gently at her ear and she responds by putting her paws up on the chair by his thigh. He scratches her gratefully. It gives him some much needed time to come up with the proper words. 

“I think I want to talk about this,” he says. 

Tim stands up. He pulls Sebastian into a hug, just pressing his face into his chest. 

“We can do that,” He says. “I can put on some tea.”

“Thank you.” Sebastian says. He lets Julie lick at his chin. 

“We love you, okay?” Jason squeezes his knee. “And none of this changes anything. There’s no need for us to do anything about this. Not unless you want to.”

“Yeah.” Sebastian smiles at him. He feels a little more grounded. “Thanks, dad.”


End file.
